


Мы живы

by Kildare



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cyborg!Echo, Fives lives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Файвз уполз.Парням снова приходится привыкать друг к другу.





	

Ты жив, пока есть кому о тебе помнить.  
  
Файвз думает об этом, думает о пронзительном холоде карбонита (они всегда говорят — ничего не почувствуешь, как мгновенно заснуть — мгновенно проснуться, они всегда говорят это, почему же тогда сердце словно зажато в ледяных тисках, а кончики пальцев не чувствуются совсем), о том, что на маленькой темной кухне стынет забытый каф.  
  
О том, что Эхо не улыбается.  
  
Файвзу хочется кричать и трясти его за плечи (он боится), хочется рассказывать дурацкие истории (он не помнит ни одной), хочется прикоснуться пальцами к его губам (и это он боится тоже), хочется вспомнить.  
  
На самом деле, Файвз никогда не забывал.  
  
*  
  
— Почему ты, — Файвз прерывается, судорожно сглатывает. Очень хочется пить. Прошло уже несколько месяцев, а ему все еще постоянно хочется пить — словно карбонит забрал с собой всю влагу. Но я бы умер тогда, думает Файвз.  
  
Хотя, я ведь на самом деле умер.  
  
*  
  
— Почему я что? — переспрашивает Эхо. Тихо. Спокойно. Почти безжизненно.  
  
Файвзу чудятся в его голосе металлические звуки. Или не чудятся.  
  
Эхо помнит про жажду, никогда не забывает. Поэтому на кухне стынет каф.  
  
Файвз думает, помнит ли Эхо их до... До всего.  
  
Эхо помнит все, перебивает он сам себя.  
  
*  
  
— Почему ты не улыбаешься? — наконец спрашивает Файвз. На самом деле он не хочет слышать ответ. На самом деле…  
  
На самом деле, он слишком много думает.  
  
*  
  
Эхо подносит к лицу правую руку и несколько раз сжимает-разжимает кулак. Файвзу чудится тихий звук сервомоторов. Или не чудится.  
  
— Думаешь, во мне от дроида больше, чем от человека? — медленно спрашивает Эхо. Не расстроено. Не сердито. Просто немного удивленно.  
  
Здесь я должен сорваться и закричать, думает Файвз. Здесь я должен встать и выйти — мир вокруг и так теперь слишком сложен, без этих этических дилемм.  
  
Файвз не делает ни того, ни другого.  
  
*  
  
— А что думаешь ты?  
  
День эхо-вопросов.  
  
*  
  
У них была такая игра — повтори то, что повторит Эхо. Она быстро перестала быть смешной, хотя Эхо никогда не злился, просто пожимал плечами и уходил по своим делам. Игра сама собой заглохла, когда трое особо злостных «повторяльщиков» две недели проходили с разной степени интенсивности фингалами под глазами.  
  
Эхо ничего не сказал, но улыбнулся Файвзу.  
  
Эхо вообще улыбался преимущественно Файвзу.  
  
*  
  
— Я так и не смог поверить, что ты погиб, — невпопад отвечает Эхо. — Не смог и все.  
  
Файвз слышит в этом все, что хочет услышать.  
  
*  
  
— Мы живы, пока есть кому в нас верить, — тихо говорит Файвз (он бы говорил громче, но пересохшее горло не дает). — Мы люди, пока есть кому нас любить.  
  
Файвзу не нужно вставать, чтобы дотянуться до руки Эхо и потянуть на себя. Наверное, Эхо бы не сдвинулся с места, если бы не захотел этого сам, но Файвзу не приходится прилагать никаких усилий, чтобы усадить Эхо себе на колени.  
  
Почти никаких.  
  
— Тебя, — он практически не слышит себя сам, — есть кому любить.  
  
Тогда Эхо наконец его целует.  
  
*  
  
Файвз помнит все верно.  
  
*  
  
Он помнит его губы, слегка потрескавшиеся, помнит, как Эхо тихо и немного отчаянно стонет, когда Файвз прихватывает нижнюю губу зубами, помнит как он выгибается, притираясь ближе, когда Файвз ведет ладонями по спине.  
  
Они оба помнят.  
  
Он чувствует под пальцами то теплую кожу, он должен был бы, наверное, чувствовать прохладный металл, но синтетик такой же теплый — он думает об этом совсем недолго, буквально мгновение, потому что осознает — он чувствует. Впервые за несколько месяцев он что-то ощущает кончиками пальцев.  
  
Эхо совсем не изменился, понимает Файвз.  
  
*  
  
Когда Эхо, наконец, отстраняется, Файвз прикасается к собственной щеке, стирая с нее каплю влаги, затем повторяет то же самое с щекой Эхо.  
  
— Мы справимся, — тихо говорит Эхо. — Мы всегда справлялись.  
  
Файвз почти наяву видит, как огромный тумблер переключается из положения «все сложно» в положение «все просто».  
  
Он крепко зажмуривается и трясет головой:  
  
— Да, только…  
  
— Только что?  
  
Все-таки есть металлические призвуки в его голосе или нет?  
  
— Только ты стал жутко тяжелый! — неожиданно громко выпаливает Файвз.  
  
И тогда Эхо смеется.  
  
*  
  
Эхо смеется так, как всегда смеялся его Эхо. Утыкается лбом в плечо Файвзу, обнимает его, не давая ничего сделать и смеется так, будто они только вчера выпустились из учебки.  
  
Файвз обнимает его за талию, ждет пока Эхо успокоится и думает о том, что он больше не хочет пить.  
  
Думает, что на самом деле это жажда иного рода.  
  
Все еще слишком много думает.


End file.
